Trixie and Will talk about Mac/Arriving to Tortuga
Here's how 'Trixie and Will talk about Mac and Arriving to Tortuga '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. [At the HMS ''Interceptor] Trixie: So, Will Turner, huh? Will Turner: And you're called the Great and Powerful Trixie. Do I have that right? at Pharynx And that's your brother? Trixie: Yeah. You couldn't be more right. And, yeah, that's Pharynx. Pharynx: Hi! Will Turner: Uh-huh. I see. Rainbow: I know Mac has a lot of friends, but I feel like he would've mentioned you. Will Turner: Well, when I 1st met him, I realized that he lost his father to a terrible curse. He came out here with me, helping me look for my father. Fizzlepop: So, both of you spent your lives searching for your fathers. Captain Jack Sparrow: Is that so? Will Turner: You're Rainbow Dash. Did you get that name because of your mane? Rainbow. Hmm. Will Turner: I'm not a simpleton, guys. You knew Mac. Trixie: Yeah. We knew him. Everyone else calls him Drago or Drago Thunderstrox. Will Turner: Drago? Trixie: He was a good friend. A good pirate. You kinda look just like him. Will Turner: That's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law. Trixie: He was a bloody pirate. Will Turner: Mac...his sword ...was ''not ''a pirate! Trixie: You know it's not worth you getting beat again, Will. Will Turner: You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you. Sorsha: Well, it's not intentionally for us to fight fair then, is it? Starlight: Well, Jack taught me 2 rules that matter: What a hero can do, and what a hero can't do. For instance, you can accept that Mac was a pirate and a good friend, or you can't. Rainbow: Well, we can let you drown, but we can't bring this ship to Tortuga by ourselves, savvy? He taught me that, too. I don't know what it means. So, can you help us sail under the command of a pirate, or can't you? Will Turner: Tortuga? Trixie: Tortuga. Jack Sparrow, Will Turner & our heroes arrive at Tortuga Twilight: (gasps) Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I'm in Tortuga! Discord: Maybe we just need another set of eyes on this. (to Will Turner) What do you think? Will Turner: It'll linger. Shining Armor: Ah, please. I've thought about places that could linger a long time ago. Thorax: Where do we start? wakes up Mr. Gibbs Mr. Gibbs: old friends Mother's love! Guys. You know better than to wake up a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck. Clay Moorington: Stop laying in filth. We need you. Mr. Gibbs: Aye. That'll do it. splashes Mr. Gibbs Mr. Gibbs: Blast, I'm already awake! Ocellus: That was for the smell. Meanwhile Mr. Gibbs: So, what's the nature of this venture ye're in? Mac Grimborn: Find us a crew. We know what Barbossa and his goons are up to. Rarity: Take what you can. Mr. Gibbs: Give nothin' back! Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers